Seriously
by xXEMOtionlessXx
Summary: AyumuXHiyono my first fanfic READ IT! damn these summary things are short. whatever. Hiyono is happy go lucky but what happens when Ayumu finds out its an act that shes pefected from years of pain? Sorry about the length in the beginning, it gets longer.
1. bento!

Hey this is my first fan fiction!! Don't leave just because I said that! I'm working hard so enjoy it! Feed back please I need to sharpen my skills. I love this couple o_~

GSB: I don't own this anime, and we all know it or else I'd be a billion heir (I don't know what these notes are for I just see them in all the fan fictions I read… ^_^")

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ - scene change

{Hello!} – Authors note

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seriously

HIYONOS POV:

"Are you an idiot?"

Is the first thing I hear as I try to steal a mouth watering bento from the guy I love. Geez he's always the same, never sharing his lunch. I pout for a min. then respond "why Narumi-san??? You're not going to let a poor defenseless girl starve, are you?" I make a huge scene so he can't resist. I put every thing I know about pity into my act. But somehow he still resists. "no." he responded (with no emotion I might add). "Do you mean no as in you won't let me starve, no?" I knew he didn't mean that but it was worth a shot "no I mean like hell I'm going to give you my bento, which you'll probably steel anyway"

"I was TRYING to be polite, but if your going to be stubborn and deny my once in a life time chance I will use force!" I lunge myself at the bento "fufufu! Its mine." But that didn't work out too well because he moved out of the way at the last min. leaving me to land on my face. "Ahh! Don't you know not to injure a cute girl's face!?!?!" he smirks.

"Maybe if you acted like a girl" then he mumbles "and you're not cute at all." I heard it. So I attacked with my famous 'Hiyono Punches' (the puppet and everything). This time I get him. So in the end I get the bento and he sits there rubbing his head and whispers under his breath "not cute at all". But I didn't care this time I had his lunch and that's what mattered. Every lunch was like this, everyday Ayumu probably hated it. But to me, it was one of the best parts of the day, because as I said I loved him even if I had no reason to he was cruel, cold, depressing, and emotionless and most of these traits he doubled when addressing her. But what could she say she had fallen, hard. But he loved Madoka-onee-san. And that's the end of it an unrequited love.

But it wasn't her job to be the girlfriend or the love of his; she was 'stupid-girl' or 'braided hair girl'. Her job was to keep smiling like the whole world was on her side even if it wasn't. She had to remind herself that Ayumu was worse off than she was but she couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Emotionless: so what do you think I need insight from the readers sorry about all the fluff and the shortness? On a scale of 1-10, 1 being 'horribly disgusting' 10 being 'awesome'


	2. reality

Authors Note: yay! Here comes chapter two I don't know how to name them yet so they're stuck as 'chapter 1, 2, 3' ECT. Let's make it longer this time shall we?

GSB: once again I don't own this anime =p I wish I did though

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HIYONOS POV

We had split up by now him walking to his class me walking to mine. Were in different grades which made me feel sort of like a pedophile, but that couldn't be helped I guess. I went to class, and then went to the newspaper club like usual; Ayumu came and sat in the club room like it was his. That made me so mad I did a lot of blackmailing to get this room. I would have thrown him out if I didn't love him. We talked a little (well mostly me yapping on and him just grunting, nodding, or giving no response at all). He had to leave early today he said that 'he had to go feed his stupid sister'. So then it was me. I was alone like I always was but today seemed extremely melancholy. Like the silence was in a bitter mood today. That unsettled me. I honestly and truly didn't want to go home but I guess I had no choice, it's not like Ayumu and Madoka would great me with open arms. Only in my dreams did that happen.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I got home it had already started. My father (although you couldn't call him my real father, he adopted me) was drunk, big time. He was every night. And he was not a pleasant drunk like Madoka onee-san. He was cruel and abusive. It was only us in that little run down apartment. And its not like anyone REALLY cared, they just think they do. He always hits me, I'm used to it by now, but it's not like it doesn't hurt anymore. He used to be so kind, a pleasure to be around. Funny, sweet, and family oriented. But when his wife (my adopted mother) died he became empty, dark, and hollow somehow dead but somehow alive enough to feel the pain of death.

He was rather viscous tonight. She had cuts all over her body, with bruises to boot. She hurt like hell tonight, and then she winced. _Oh no_. she thought to herself, I'm going to get a black eye and then every one would know. Hiyono always thought it was ignorant and stupid of abused children to keep it a secret about the pain they've experienced, but now she sympathized and could relate. She didn't have the heart to tell either.

So in the middle of darkness, Hiyono added deep cuts of her own to the ones that have been given to her but this time willing and self-applied to her wrists. Until she was broken and bleeding on the floor crying herself to sleep.

…*slam*

Hiyono woke up.

…*thump, thump, thump* they sounded like footsteps. Her heart pounded, but she didn't know why, she only knew she was afraid. She was sweating profusely. Her door swung open. Then she was pinned to the floor. Wide eyes stared at her attacker. Her father. He looked eerie somehow. And before she could even realize she needed to scream, scream as loud as she could nothing came out. Like her throat was filled with cotton, just like a bad dream but worse, this was reality. At the end of the night, bright, cheerful, innocent, pure Hiyono had lost her virginity. By force

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXEMOtionlessXx: what about this chapter??? Good? Bad? It was fun to write. Teehee this has a lot more stuff! But there will be a lot more, I have this whole story figured out just wait, I can't wait till it's done. Continue to read! crap; I need to add more love…hmmm? Well that will come with time. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Dead

Authors Note: chapter 3!! I disregard my last note, I found out how to name the chapters =p

GSB: I don't own this anime 'Kay? Please don't press charges.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMUS POV

*yawn* _god it so early_ thought Ayumu as he walked to school. He was bracing himself for the usual 'NARUMI-SAAAN!!' but it didn't happen. _Where is Hyiono? _He pondered. And kept contemplating different scenarios that might cause her to be late. By the time he knew it he was panicking, _wait. Why am I thinking so much about this its not like I'm worried _{heh. Ya right}. But throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking about it, she's never gone. He went by her class, by the club room. She didn't show up all day. This was insane, where was she??? She might have a good reason to be absent today like she was tired or wanted to skip to go on a date…._DATE!?!?!?!_ He thought about that, I wonder who the guy is? Does she really like him? I didn't know she liked someone {so dense Ayumu}. A feeling tinged in his stomach, something like when Kiyotaka married his sister. Jealousy? That was ridiculous. He didn't like her in that way she's probably just sick. He imagined Hiyono in bed helpless and fatigued. He blushed at the thought, and then shook the thought away. I'll just go check on her. That's fine; it doesn't have a hidden meaning or anything…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When he got to her house he was amazed not that it was big and fancy but that it was small and Spartan. I couldn't believe that she, of all people, lived here. She had never told him where she lived; he had his ways of finding the place, and now he knew why. I guess anyone would be embarrassed but such a living environment. After a quick scan he started up the stairs to her place, knocked.

No answer.

So he knocked again.

No answer.

Now he started to panic. _What if she really was on a date?!_ But before he could start to really freak out and faint on her door step, the door opened. A man around 45 or so, came out of the apartment, _her father?_ He looked at Ayumu questioningly then he finally found his voice "Hiyono?" the look on his face disappeared. "In her room" and that was it. No other words were exchanged so he assumed that he was aloud in. right as he entered the middle aged man left. Whatever. Then he made his way to a room with the name 'HIYONO' on it with wood letters. _This must be it._ He thought, but I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. The room was dark, all the lights off, blinds closed and in the corner was a familiar figure sitting in the corner. "Oh my God!! Hiyono!?!??" she didn't look up. So he ran over to her no he admitted it he was worried, scratch that, he was way more than worried at this point. When she finally looked up at him he didn't recognize her at all. Her eyes were sunken it, with dark circles under them. She had no expression, she looked…Dead.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When he got a good look at her she was nude (with a blanket). "I'm fine" she said after I had franticly pestered her with questions, it was like an interrogation. Although from the scares and bruises on her body, he could tell that she was anything BUT fine. "Hiyono, you have to tell me what happened, what's wrong" I tried to say in a kind voice. "Nothing, I just" I cut her off "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" this time I sounded angry, even in my ears. I dulled it down a bit but I still sounded a little stern. "Please Hiyono, what happened?" I looked her in the eyes, and then something I never in a million years expected, Hiyono started to cry. She cried so hard I couldn't believe it

"P-please" she stuttered "h-h-help me!" then she hugged him sobbing all she could and eventually it turned to hysteria. She was scared, so very scared. I didn't know what happened but I said "ok, I will" and for the next couple hours all I did was listen to her cry until she got up the courage to tell me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXEMOtionlessXx: this is chapter three of my new saga!! Yay! (It's not really a saga though) this one has some love in it. Do you sense the foreshadow in there! Ha-ha! Well keep reading please this is jus the beginning!


	4. Why?

Authors Note: hey! Ok I'm now working on chapter four. While listening to "What is Love" please don't ask. So I'm going to try to make this chapter more interesting than the others, and so on. I know you don't want to hear me blab on so, here goes it. /\_/\

GSB: blah, blah, blah I don't own this anime…blah, blah, blah

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HIYONOS POV

It was all hazy. I really didn't know what was going on, I couldn't remember what had happened the nigh before like a dream that just vanished from my conscience out of nowhere. It was frightening. Here she was in the house of Ayumu. On his couch, with his blankets on top of her. This was confusing. She racked her brain in order to somehow remember something, anything. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God" I whispered. _I was raped._ _Oh gods no, please don't let it be true. _She tried to comfort herself by raping her arms around her body in a tight hug.

And replayed what had happened. The footsteps, the door opening, and that look on his face.

She shivered.

But then a new memory entered her thoughts. A soft, comforting memory which held her together. An image of someone that she loved deeply, embracing her as she wept. And continued to hold her until she fell unconscious, tired and burned by life.

So that's how she got here. She sobbed out her horror story then passed out…naked. Man that's embarrassing. She would have been mortified, would it not be she was just raped. He had carried her here, put her on the couch, and cared for her. She looked at the clock, 1:00 am, then stood up and looked around disgruntled. Then it hit her, was she wearing any cloths?!?!? Then looked down slightly panicked, only to be relived by the sight of a large T-shirt that she recognized as Ayumus. After she confirmed she was decent, she began to walk away from the couch, realizing she was a little nauseous, she grabbed hold of the kitchen counter and got a better look of the room. It was nice. It had a loving, homey feeling to it.

"Are you sure you should be up?" came a voice from behind her. This startled her, immensely. She jumped then whirled around to see an emotionless face with large side burns {I don't know if they're side burns or fringe but that's what the manga-ka called them}. Ayumu. All her fear and confusion melted away at the sight of his cold expression. She sighed. Letting all her relief be public in one sound. "I-Im fine" I finally managed to stutter out. Great. Now she really sounded scared. He just stared at her; he probably knew she wasn't fine. "Really, Cause you don't seem" he was cut off y a loud grumbling noise. I looked down at my stomach, I hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday, and ya I was hungry.

"I think you're hungry" he stated and made his way to the kitchen "what do you want"

"Anything you make is always super delicious." I smiled, or at least tried to, it used to be a way of showing gratitude or that I was happy but now, it just seemed like a duty, something forced on her. He made note of this, I could tell. She had also noticed that he was being kind to her, like he was being considerate of her feelings. THAT was weird.

"O.K." was all he said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When he was done he had made ramen. I don't know how he made it in his house, but it was the best ramen I have ever had. It was my favorite food. And when I had told him about that awhile back I had thought he wasn't listening or didn't care. It could have been a coincidence but she didn't want to believe that.

When she was finished she put her head down on the table, she was exhausted. Again. _I'll just close my eyes for a little bit, then I'll get up and work this mess out…_then she fell asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMUS POV

After she had sobbed out her story, she fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe it. How could this happen to his Hiyono. (He didn't even try to correct himself he was so outraged). So that man WAS her father, but he was a bastard. Before he knew it he had picked her up, with the blanket, of course, and started to carry her to his house. She couldn't stay in this environment in her state. He tried to push away the thought that all he wanted was to watch over her, and care for her so she would feel better. At first he walked at a normal pace, but then started to pick up speed, and before he knew it he was full on sprinting with all his strength to get to his house faster.

When they did get there Madoka was playing her video games on the floor. She turned around to the sound to his heavy panting. So there he was, panting, holding a girl, who was naked, in a blanket, unconscious. There could be some misunderstandings. Her eyes widened in shock "Ayumu, you didn't…" I finally understood her cause for concern.

"NO! No it's not what you think" she didn't calm down.

"I can't believe you! How could you do that to the poor girl, who is it" she stopped her rant for a minute to take a step forward and get a look at Hiyono.

"OH MY GOD! It Hiyono! How could you do this to her, you two were friends! Did you drug her? Please tell me you didn't drug her" she just kept spitting out nonsense until she said something that made his blood boil. "Wait a minute. Did you force yourself" he cut her off.

"HELL NO!" she shut up. Then stepped back. Startled a bit. "I would never do that to her, like that bastard" he said quietly, almost whispered. Then something happened that surprised even himself. He began to cry. He had almost never cried his entire life this was stupid how was this going to make any thing better. How was liquid coming from his eyes going to do anything? It wasn't going to set back time, or make her father a better person, or put Hiyono back in her good mood. It was useless, and he was perfectly aware of this so why, why wouldn't they stop flowing.

Now Madoka once mad and startled was now to the stage of freaking out. He had NEVER cried before. She didn't know what to do with this sudden phenomenon. What's the opposite of a miracle? So all she could do was watch.

I slid down on my knees and pulled her closer to my chest "why" he cried "why are people like him alive Madoka" *sniff* "why"….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXEMOtionlessXx: this one was way longer then any of the chapters. Wow. I'm proud, Tee-Hee just wait till other people read it and will get the idea that all the chapters are the same length and then…BAM! Well I hope you liked this chapter pleas give me reviews. I need some if it sucks then I need reviews to tell me how to make it non-sucky. Okay?


	5. pervert

Authors Note: I just recently figured out how to check the reviews for my story, ^_^" Ahaha~ but, thank you so much for your advice and comments for my story. They made me happy, and I tried to reply to all of them. I'll try to fix my errors. Please keep reading and review my story.

GSB: I don't own spiral or any other anime

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMUS POV

After I had finished my 'episode' as I call it, I explained the whole situation to Madoka. She just sat there, silently taking it all in one syllable at a time, a horrified expression now and then but she took it better than I had. When I was done, she sat there for a moment, thinking. Then finally said "then she should stay with us for awhile." I felt my heart pound against my ribs, what was going on with me, even though all these emotions were rushing through me I decided to play it cool.

"That's a good idea" I said in my usual 'I could care less' voice.

Madoka eyed Hiyono then gasped, that made my breath catch in my throat.

"What!? What's wrong with her?" she turned her head and gave me a death glare. "Nothing's wrong with her! But something is defiantly wrong with YOU!" _huh? _

She took off her slipper and chucked it at me, hard. "What the hell!?"

"Why didn't you give her a T-shirt or something??!" now she was snatching Hiyono from my arms, without her there I felt oddly empty, and placed her on the couch, made sure the blanket covered EVERYTHING and walked back to me.

"Give me your shirt" she stated (not in a question form).

"What?" but before I got an answer she was taking off my shirt by force. All I got out was a frustrated, confused, and muffled; grumble, before she took it over to Hiyono. I watched her go to Hiyono lift up the blanket slightly then turn back to me and say "look away you damn pervert" then throwing her 'other' slipper at me. I covered my head and turn away, but not before hearing Madoka say under her breath "Sheesh, this girl has an awesome body" that made me blush six different shades of red.

"There, now she's all set" Madoka starts walking to her bedroom "I'm going to bed, I'm tired" then shut the door behind her. Once she was gone I made my way over to Hiyono. She was 'covered' in blankets, _what was Madoka thinking? She's not sick. Wait, does she just not trust me with her…_I continued to think about how stupid my step-sister was, just what was I going to do to her anyway, Geez. Then I remembered what she said earlier.

"_Sheesh, this girl has an awesome body"_ and was tempted to lift the blankets and sneak a peek. But I stopped myself. _What am I doing???_ And just at that moment, all that I'd been trying to suppress came out in one fowl swoop. And image of Hiyono, nude (without the blanket 'in the way'), came into my mind. At this point I thought that nothing else would surprise me, I had cried, and was thinking of my 'sidekick' in dirty ways, but it did. Just at that moment, I felt a bulge in my pants…

_EHHHHH!?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!_ Then I bolted towards the bathroom, and collapsed on the tile floor. _What the hell is wrong with me!?!?! I'm sick!! There is something seriously wrong here! Do I like her??! Preposterous. But then why do I feel like this when I normally don't feel anything?! _I sat there, distraught for a few moments, and then decided to deal with it later; I had to meet up with her sometime but that could hold off for a while. On the contrary, right when I stepped out of the bathroom, she was right there, standing in my living room looking around confused and frightened. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her like before, but that would probably just scare her more. I knew I had to say something to make her aware of his presence so I settled for… "Are you sure you should be up?" keeping my calm exterior. That stunned her. _Great job not scaring her Ayumu, _I grumbled at himself. "I-I'm fine" she stammered out. She was the farthest thing from fine, and we both knew it. "Really, Cause you don't seem" I started to point out, but I was cut off by a loud growl descending from Hiyonos stomach, she blushed. _How cute_ he thought and began walking to the kitchen.

"I think you're hungry" I stated, just how Madoka had demanded my shirt. She followed me, so I assumed there were no objections. I recalled Hiyono saying that her favorite food was ramen, and your favorite food would be really good in this situation. We had all the makings for ramen due to a stage when Madoka was into ramen, ramen stands, and ramen flavors. Everything.

I watched her eat it slowly and groggily. When she was finished I took the empty bowl, and began to wash it. "So, I was thinking that… Well," I was never one to be at a loss for words but this was hard "That I might actually" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because Hiyono was asleep with her head on the table. I sighed. _Really. _I grabbed a blanket and put it on her back (I didn't want to disturb her).Then kissed her forehead and whispered "I was going to say that I might actually 'like' you." So with that said I went to sleep on the couch, not moving but five feet away from her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXEMOtionlessXx: here is chapter five!! It's done, it's late, and I'm tired! This one was fun because I got to write about Ayumu actually feeling something! Muhahaha! Just watch Ayumu come into my room tonight and shoot me if the chapters stop coming, you know what happened. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little weird for me to write since I'm a girl, ^_^" …whatever. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	6. Protective Bubble

Authors Note: Hey! My computer is hit with a virus that sucks. For those of you who've had viruses, they're annoying right? All those damn pop ups like 'do you want to stay unprotected or upgrade?' and eventually find your self talking to your computer. So this chapter might take awhile. Sorry keep reading anyways and suggest my story to others please I need some more readers. All in good time though.

GSB: I don't own this anime

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HIYONOS POV

When I woke up, I was groggy and my breath smelled of ramen. I immediately remembered where I was and looked around for Ayumu and Madoka-onee-san. They were no where to be found, I had scouted the whole house and found no one. After awhile of searching I somehow found myself in the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator that said (in Ayumus writing):

Hiyono,

You probably forgot that some of us have things to do so I left you a note on the place where you would look first. I went to school and Madoka is at work, I don't think you're ready to go back to school right now, so I'll make up an excuse for the teacher. Get some rest, and don't eat all the food.

From, Narumi

I stared at it for a few moments before being offended. "I would have figured it out!" I yelled at the letter "and I think I will eat all the food just because you said that!" I stomped to the garbage and threw the note in. "and you write like a girl!" I continued to rant at an inanimate and ended with a "Humph!" then turned my nose away and plopped myself on the couch. I seem to remember something like this in one of my favorite animes. She was alone at this guy's house because of a family problem, much like herself. So I thought the song would make me feel better {this is from 'Kodocha', I don't own that either}…

./' ./' stayin over at Akito Hayama's ./' ./'

./' ./' stayin home alone can wear my pajamas ./' ./'

./' ./' I think I'll check the fridge for a snack ./' ./'

At that line I jumped up and ran to the refrigerator, now feeling hungry and realizing that was the end of the song.

I stared into the face of my worst nightmare, all the food in this house… had to be cooked. And I sure as hell can't cook. "That's what Narumi-san is for…" I mumble under my breath. It never occurred to me that those delicious meals that he brought every day were 'made'. I looked everywhere and there was no food in the house what so ever. "ARGH!! What is wrong with these people!!! I feel so bad for Madoka-onee-Chan."

_Ok! Off to the store!_ I still had some money left from my part time job, so the expenses would be covered. I looked at the clock. It's almost time for school to get out. I could go wait for Ayumu. I was about to leave when the realization that I was only wearing a shirt came to mind. _Damn. That would have been bad. _I began to look through the house, again.By the end of the day I would know this house better that any of the residence living there. Madoka things were all too big, so I had to look through Ayumus stuff. I walked over to the door, this was the only place I had not been in, a sudden pang of fear washed over me. _I've never been in a guy's room before! Let alone Ayumus room! _I opened the door with just a crack big enough to look through. I then scoped the room and gathered information. His room was clean; the dresser was next to his bed on the opposite side of the door.

Most people kept their underwear and other related things in the top. I would avoid that part of the dresser at all costs. Even with my heart racing, and my body breaking out into a cold sweat, I booked it to the dresser and dug around hands shaking and breath coming fast. I know I look like some pervert raiding someone's room, but I had to get out and get out fast or I would collapse. _Aha!_ I found his pants, I grabbed the smallest pair of jeans I could find and sprinted full speed, smacking against a wall on my way out, and then slowly falling to the ground with my back against the wall. I sat there for a minute sweating and gasping for air. _Maybe I should take a shower first. _I then stood up, stumbling a bit, and walked to the shower. _When I'm done I'll go get food and wait for Ayumu. _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Compared to going into Ayumu's room. Showering in a foreign house was a piece of cake. It was a tad awkward, but I got over it. I took a long hot shower completely forgetting where I was, how hungry I was, and… that it was time for school to get out. I grabbed a towel and went to the living room where I had left the pants, and a small, spaghetti strapped tank top of Madoka's that 'wasn't' too big for me.

But when I stepped into the living room, I got the shock of my life. There, sitting at the table, thinking… Was Ayumu. And there 'I' was with nothing but a towel on… I prayed to all the gods I could think of that he wouldn't notice my entrance, and let me sneak away, if only for the moment. But, fate was not on my side. Because right when I started to back up, and retreat for the bathroom, he turned his head. O.O

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMUS POV

When I woke up again, it was 5 minutes before I was supposed to wake up again, again. For school, that is. I looked over at the table and there was Hiyono. Sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything but the figments of her imagination, that come forth in her dreams. I stood up, and began to prepare for the day; _I am not a morning person._ "Damn school, makes me get up so early." Then I shut up, trying not to disturb her. So the whole morning I was tip toeing around 'my' house as if I were stealing from it. Waking up Madoka in a quit fashion was the though thing, I had to tape her mouth before inflicting any torture possible to wake her up. And when all failed, I leaned in and whispered

"Your going to be late, then fired, and I'll get sent to child services" when nothing happened I leaned in and tried something more extreme.

"If I'm gone, you'll have to cook for yourself" after that phrase she bolted upright, with a panicked expression. And let out a muffled string of curses.

"MMMMH! PHMM! HMMMMPH!!!!" And so on. When she actually notice the tape on her mouth she looked confused, then looked confused at me, then pissed off, and then…pissed off at me. She was about to rip to rip it off when I placed a finger to my lips and hushed her. "Shh!" she continued to rip off the tape, but said nothing, and waited for a reason.

"I don't want to wake Hiyono; she's not ready for school just yet. A look of realization spread across her face. And the rest of the morning she was quit, well as quit and 'Madoka' could manage.

Hiyono stayed sleeping, do to our efforts of sneaking around, amazing how much she could sleep. Maybe she wasn't a morning person either. He thought about this possibility, originally before all of this he would have banished the thought from his head, '_Hiyono not a morning person, absurd.'_ Is my normal reaction, but after this incident, who knew what that girl was hiding.

He looked at her for a long moment; she looked at ease when she slept, utterly tranquil. Like she was in a bubble and nothing could hurt her, wouldn't that be great, a 'protection bubble.'

Just then he was ripped from his thoughts at the sight of Madoka approaching in his peripheral vision. He stood up immediately, and abruptly.

"I'm heading out" she whisper shooting a glance at Hiyono. "Hurry if you want a ride, or I'm leaving you to walk and get kidnapped" and before I could give her a retort, she was out the door.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a letter, so she wouldn't freak out. When I was done I began to reread it, and looked at the part of the letter where I had ended it with "_Love, Ayumu._" Then thought different, erased it and wrote

"_From, Narumi." _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMU POV

School had never seemed this long. The clock was moving backwards, and al the classes moved in slow motion, put together it was the longest day I had ever experienced. I didn't even try to pay attention any more. I reminisced about how I'd missed my chance at getting a ride from Madoka, and how she really had left me for dead.

The whole day I was a non-social, shadow. Some people attempted at conversations, but quickly realized there was no getting through to me. I was dead for a day.

At lunch, I was insanely lonely; I had never felt lonely before, it was amazing how loneliness could consume your whole body. I laid on the roof and stare at the sky. "I miss Hiyono" I sighed. As if on cue Hizumi came through the door, with a smile on his face.

Then it disappeared after he scoped the roof top. "Where's the 'braided hair girl' she's usually with you." _Why is it that, that was the first thing he noticed? _But I dropped it.

"How should I know" I played dumb.

"Isn't she your girl friend?" my heart pounded, I blushed, and felt utterly mortified, all with just one sentence. I swallowed this feeling and continued like I normally would.

"No, she's not." I simply stated my voice never betraying me.

"He perked up, really?" _what's up with him?_ "Yes really. Now leave. I'm not in the mood for company" at that he left. And I began to miss Hiyono again. I sigh a couple more times, and then stood up, just as the bell rang. And thus I walked to another long class.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMUS POV

Finally when school was over I ran home not talking to anyone or stopping by the newspaper room, just straight home. I ran past a few red lights, bumping into people, only fixated on one destination.

When I did get home, I sat at the table where Hiyono had fallen asleep, catching my breath until it returned to a normal breathing pattern, and unconsciously began to space out. _I'll ask her about what happened that night; details and all_ {get your minds out of the gutter, not _those _details}. I kept thinking of starters that wouldn't bring her to tears.

I came back to reality with the sound of footsteps; I looked over to see a naked, wet, and surprised Hiyono.

The truth was revealed, Hiyono Yuizaki, had an awesome body. I wanted to jump on her. But I couldn't do that because that damn bastard traumatized her. Or course, I shouldn't jump on her under any conditions. I tried to act casual, but the words caught stuck in my throat, so I just kept staring at her, hoping someone else would answer for me. Then I heard the front door, open and close…_shit, Madoka._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXxXEMOtionlessXxXx: I'm soooo sorry it took so long, but this I the longest chapter yet, ok I know my first chapters sucked but they're getting better. I originally planned to make this chapter longer but I just got my internet to work and I don't want anything going wrong I'm typing my fastest right now, I can't wait to right the next chapter it's the one I've been waiting for, I hope you like this chapter and the one after. Keep reading, spread the news, and thanks.


	7. Trade secret?

Authors Note: I am so sorry. I really didn't think that the virus would be such a big problem. I'll make this really long and interesting to make up, okay??? Also…W.A.S.L. *bangs head on table till blood comes out* Again I'm so, so sorry.

GSB: I don't own this anime, if I did, Ayumu and Hiyono would be married at a young age, with six kids (none adopted) a big house with all the blade children, still not going crazy, living there like a boarding home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AYUMUS POV

Hiyono and I were still stunned silent and staring at each other when Madoka entered the dinning room, with yet another bad situation, with many misunderstandings possible. I guess it's true what they say, that girls always come in at the wrong time. "Ah! Madoka I was jus" I was about to explain, but she completely ignored the situation, waltzed over to the couch and collapsed on it. Drunk. I sighed, put a blanket on her and turned back to Hiyono. With that the awkward silence was diminished. And she was leaving to go put on the cloths she took.

When she came back out she was wearing a pair of my old jeans that I'd grown out of, they were a little baggy along her legs, but surprisingly fit fairly well. For a shirt she had swiped a spaghetti strapped tank top from Madoka's closet I assumed, it was one of her really old ones, the one she said she kept because it was cute even if it didn't fit her at all. It fit Hiyono though; it was snug and hugged her curves like it was supposed to. She looked kinda sexy. Even if she was decent now, my heart didn't stop. _Is this what its like to truly love someone?_ I thought. I used to believe that I loved Madoka; evidently I only 'liked' her. But that notion crashed and burned.

"Hey Hiyono…" I said "I want you to explain something to me, just to be clear." She looked a little confused but agreed. We walked over to the couch where Madoka had originally laid (I had to lug her to her bedroom). Then I began…

"So I understand the situation that happened that night but" I hesitated "I'm wondering what it's been like, up until now." … "Just to get a good idea is all!" I spat out before she had a chance to reply. She sat there for a second, and at first I thought she might get offended, cry, or just continue sitting here, in silence. But then she turned and started to tell me a story, a horrible story of a girl who was adopted. Lived with a wonderful family for a maximum of one month before her adopted mother died, and adopted father got depressed, began to drink and hit her. She said it was just like that until that one night. How she was already accustomed to it, but was horribly surprised when he acted on her like that. When she was done she didn't cry or turn her head away just looked through me. Like I wasn't even a solid object or a living creature. Or like she was spaced out, but more intense. She continued to stare so I decided to take advantage of this moment and comprehend what she had just told me. I reviewed everything and came up with one thing to say. "What about your life before you were adopted? You should remember right, since you started living at a home when you were fifteen." She snapped away from her thought process/personal nirvana when I said that. The feelings I was expecting the first time completely washed through her eyes, until she recollected her self, smiled and said…

"That's a trade secret."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After she had said that she announced that she was hungry and went off to the store to stock up on food that we apparently were 'severely deprived' of. I continued to replay her reaction to my question and how she had completely avoided it. If it was so bad that she would keep it from me after telling me the story of her adopted parents, then it must be terrible. A feeling of protectiveness came rushing through me, and I decided I would find out about it. All for love, of course.

At times like these I really wished for Hiyonos' help with research skills and its not like I was going to directly go up to her and ask _'hey Hiyono would you help me research your childhood? But I don't want you to tell me since it's your secret and all'_ I mean really. How much like a stalker can I sound like before she thinks I might just be an American pedophile named 'Bubba' whose running from the law, and just so happened to have enough money for plastic surgery. No. Right then I remembered that I had police connections.

Normally I would have gone to that first but anything that concerned Hiyono tended to knock my IQ down a couple points. This morning I hadn't been completely sincere with her. She had insisted on going to school, after finally returning to old Hiyono, or sort of anyway, I didn't want to upset her again. And after lunch I decided to skip afternoon classes to look up her past, stating that "I had to help Madoka with something or she would leave me out to play in the highway." And that's how it went she let me go and I left.

With my new discovery about my connections I made my way down to the police station. Just as luck would have it though, Madoka was the first person to see me. Oh she was angry, but I didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing out of school!?!?!"

"I didn't feel like it" I lied

"It's not a matter of whether you feel like it or not!"

I just blocked out the rest of her tyrannical rant and looked around for a person who could help me, Madoka must have noticed because she said "you looking for something?" the authority and automatic Mrs. Nice policeman training came out. I looked at her questioningly before she snapped back and hissed through her teeth "why are you here?!"

I finally decided to answer her this time, I suppose she's a decent detective and can be useful. "I'm looking up information on Hiyonos past, she refused to tell me and now I'm worried"

"What a bunch of bull shi" she started but stopped and looked at me for a minute. There must have been something about my expression because she suddenly said

"Okay fine! What do you want me to do?"

I smiled and told her the situation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Madoka and I looked up a ton of orphanages and finally found one with the name 'Hiyono Yuizaki' (she must have kept her original surname) in the history. I headed towards the home and Madoka went home to try to tell a convincing lie to Hiyono. God I hope she can do it. When I got there it was a very normal looking orphanage, just like the ones in movies but nicer. It was big, painted a creamy white on the outside with multiple windows so it wouldn't look like a prison cell. It has big double doors with a stained glass window in each. On the in side it was just as nice painted a bluish color, with a large stair case, a large backyard with lots of children toys, and a large room to the side of the building with some couches and lamps, but mostly empty space for playing I assume. A kind looking elderly woman sat on one of the few couches in the room, she looked like a nurse in a white uniform, I took the uniform as a sign that she worked here and approached her. I stood behind her a while before, I thought it was time to make my presence known

"Excuse me" I said very politely, if I didn't respect them, they wouldn't do what I wanted. She looks slightly startled when she turned around and answered me.

"I am so very sorry sir" she said as she stood up and bowed "what is it you need here? I'll help you with anything you need if possible" the way she spoke showed that she was used to this and had been working here for quite a while, so she worked.

"I'm looking for information on a previous tenant here, Hiyono Yuizaki." I stated very professionally. She looked surprised at first but then it melted into happiness.

"Oh. I haven't heard her name in awhile. She is very memorable." She sighed "It's good to see she has made friends" 'friends' the word stung my ears. Someday I won't be only a friend, I know it.

"You know her?"

"Oh yes, most of the staff remember her, such a mystery that girl. But she was so kind in the end" she zoned out reminiscing then came back "pardon me sir! So you would like information on her" I hate repeating myself.

"Yes please" she beckoned for me to follow. I followed her to a small room at the back of the home. Most likely an office for files. She sat behind a desk in the middle of the room and I sat in one of the two chairs on the opposite side. It looked like a principles office.

"So" she began "this might be a little tricky, since we only have one document on her, and none of us have access to it." I must have looked confused because she started to explain.

"When Hiyono first came here, she was not brought be her birth parents, she was brought by a man who had found her wondering the streets." She blushed at the thought, must have been a handsome man. She continued "he was not very old but an adult, after he brought her; he came every day for a couple hours to visit her. He was cold to everyone except Hiyono. Also Hiyono never talked to anyone, a shy girl, except that man, I cannot remember his name, I'm sorry" she apologized "they were very close some of the nurses worried that they might develop feelings other than family oriented, the man kept a journal of the days he spent with her, one day he asked if he may have Hiyono for a night, the nurses, including me, were a little anxious, but Hiyono was so happy I couldn't deny. The day after when the two cam back Hiyono was so vivacious and cheerful, it astounded everyone here. When she had left to drop off her things in her room he suggested that she stay with him, but not as family, he said that both of them did not feel family vibes toward one another. As you can understand I had to decline but he was a very good negotiator, so I told him maybe and that I'd sleep on it. I was going to approve, but the day he was supposed to come as usual, it didn't happen. He never came, and later on I was informed that he had been murdered. Can you believe that? After that incident she barley talked at all. So we never got to know her story and why she was wondering around." I sat there quite, _does this mean no information? _I thought "but" she started again "we do still have the journal he wrote, there is only one problem. There is a lock on it, nobody knows the code. If you can get it open, it's all yours" she said tossing me a large book with a number lock on it. I tried every thing I knew, and asked the nurses questions that might lead to the answer. I was about to give up when my cell phone went off signaling a message. The screen said "Blade child #1 Eyes" that's when it hit me. I completely ignored the message and punched into the lock…

225552332224444455537773366

It was a very long code but if you thought about it, it was so simple, well, for me maybe. The code was none other than the numbers it took to write "Blade Children" in a text message.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXEMOtionlessXx: ok, its not as long as I planned but it just seemed like a good place to stop. Oh and it will be easier to do all of chapter 8. So yeah, this is getting really fun. ~_0 ^-^


	8. Journal Entry

Authors Note: Hello! It's been awhile since I added a chapter. Sorry it's taking so long, I like every little thing to be perfect. My space bar is being a bitch; do you know how to fix that??? This one is intense, so I hope you like it.

GSB: I don't own anything spiral related, or any anime at that.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 1

Titled: First Day

At noon today I had the strangest meeting with a girl of the name "Hiyono Yuizaki". I loathe humans, but she seems a little different, the thing is…she's very unorthodox. I came into contact with her by the chance that I had went on a walk, to do nothing except, run vicious homicides through my head. Damn all of them. I scanned the crowd for one in specific that interested me. And as fate should have it, I saw her. She looked around her teen's maybe, fifteen or so. She didn't acknowledge any of the people engulfing her. She stayed as she was under any circumstance, I hadn't the slightest inkling why I was so entranced with this human girl, it's almost like she gave off the same hate aura as myself. That is not possible. As I was debating that impossibility two older teenage boys stepped up to her as if she wasn't giving off a horrible hate aura only second to mine, and began to TALK to her. What happened to animal instincts? She did nothing. A normal human would have run away, talked back, or at least shown some sort of fear if they stayed silent, but she showed no interest, completely indifferent to their existence. This seemed to upset them, because now they started to yell out in rage and throw things around. One grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She did nothing. _What is wrong with this child?_ For some reason I felt protective over her, I felt the urge to kill both the boys more than I would normally want to kill any other human. I could easily do that action right here right now, but that would cause a scene and a scene would result in confusion of the people, and confusion would lead to someone taking the girl away from me. Really. So I didn't kill them, lucky bastards. But I did take action. I walked up to both the boys and before they could even breathe out a word, they were both knocked unconscious. With that I approached the girl, who was still only standing where the boy left her, and demanded why she had not defended herself. She only looked up and said

"_And why should I protect myself? If anything should happen, I would die. And that would save me a lot of trouble, now wouldn't it." _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 2

Titled: New Home

Once I got a better look at her, it was understandable why she had been getting picked up. She was absolutely gorgeous with a rare kind of beauty. Even with the pain in her eyes it was hard not to be enchanted by her haunting stare.

When I told her to go home, she walked three steps and sat on the bench again, I had just looked at her, astounded. After I had repeated myself, she stated that I shouldn't be so stereotypical and that not all people had homes with doors. So I took her to an adoption center (minors should not live on the street, especially this one). I had to take her to the best one I could find. With less people and more luxury for the children who stayed there. When I had suggested the idea she had labeled it 'immeasurable ludicrously'. But I wore her down enough, so she would stop talking back. But she was still reluctant to the idea, so I had to physically bring her there, by picking her up (surprisingly light considering how voluptuous her curves were) and carrying her there bride style. She showed no surprise or embarrassment in her face. All she did was wrap her arms around my neck and go peacefully, aware that if she tried anything she would immediately lose.

We were there in mere minutes; I set her down next to me once we were inside. She made no effort to change her expression, but she did lift her hand and grasp mine. Even I did not expect this, I thought I had already read this girl, like I do normally with those who surround me, but that was not the case. She had pulled another surprise out of her hat. Even so I imitated her movement, and so we held hands and for the first time my hearts momentum sped up immensely. This girl had no idea the effect she had on anything not to mention her influence on me. We stood there in silence, not awkward silence strangely enough, but a comforting silence in which we enjoyed one another's company. I hate humans, so this cannot be; she must be a life form not of earth something along the lines of an angle, or a demon in an angles body. My thoughts were interrupted by a nurse, whose question I had missed. I looked up from our hands I had apparently been completely absorbed with and looked at her face; I wish I didn't have to leave her with such humans. She blushed when our eyes met; I get that a lot. I ignored her question and stated that this girl must stay here, there may have been irritating human scattered every where, but it was luxurious.

She led Hiyono and I to her office, and began to work things out and ask unneeded inquiry involving my relation with the child, as she called her. When it was all finished she took Hiyono, who dragged me, to her new room, in which she shared with no one under my request.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 3

Titled: Recollection

After my little encounter with 'fates daughter' as I love to call her. I was forced to leave her behind; the stoic look in her eyes both pained me and soothed me. The fact that she did not feel awkward or strange in a new place put my mind rest, also the hope that she would grab hold of my arm and not let go had perished. However, to my delight I got the chance to see her looking from the window for a split second before she turned away. I could only assume that she had made her way to the window over looking the front of the building to watch me depart.

After I had returned to my household. It felt empty, I had expected to feel slightly distraught, but this feeling was indescribable and unbearable. I could loosely be related to being claustrophobic; the thing is how can that be, when I do not fear small places. Nor am I in an area even close to being small. That girl is haunting me, her eyes and emotionless expression, the ways she held onto my hand and mad my pulse quicken. And thus I slowly began to have the urge to do nothing but have her feel emotion. I have always wished for a human to feel the same as myself, but it just had to be her. I want her to feel the exact same feelings for me as I feel for her. I am no fool, I know when I'm beat. A worrier must know their own strengths and weaknesses, as well as their opponents. The same goes for this situation. A well composed and intelligent being must know when he is beat, by wit or emotion. And I have most certainly lost to the girl known a Hiyono Yuizaki. She has forced an emption onto me that I have never felt. Love. It is extremely old fashioned and cheesy, but it is true and cannot be changed. I will go pay her a visit early tomorrow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 4

Titled: Visit You

It was very difficult to fall asleep that night. Each time I awoke I was under the impression that it was late enough to leave and go see her, only to be crushed when I looked at the clock…

12:00

1:46

2:13

3:59

4:00

WAUGH! Are you kidding??? 1 minute!?!? After sleep seemed like a futile deed, I simply got up and went about my business. The time seemed to go backwards. The saying "Time Flies When You're Having Fun" but that person failed to cover all aspects of the situation.

When space and time finally decided to play the mercy card and allow it to be ate enough for a visit I flew as fast as I could to get there, I didn't use the car considering the time of day a lot of people were probably making their way to work, or taking children to school. So I just strolled down the street at an amazing pace, not allowing the people and signs or any obstacle for that matter to break my momentum.

When finally reaching my destination I slowed to a casual walk as not to make me seem as anxious and excited as I really was. I didn't even have to go inside, because when I made it around the corner, she was already outside, sitting by the gate. When she saw me she stood abruptly, and walked towards me. How did she know I was coming when I, myself wasn't sure it was a wise decision? When we met in the middle I asked

"Why are you waiting outside so early? You're going to get sick."

"I was waiting for you." She said lackadaisically

"And what if I didn't show up? What then?"

"But you did come."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 5

Titled: Every Day

After the incident of desperation to see Hiyono, I went every day kind of like a routine. Slowly but surly she began to show more and more emotion, although it was only in front of me, and no one else, but I was in no place to judge her considering I was the same. We were a team. I spent most of my time with her and had no problem with that, what I did have a problem with was my growing obsession with her. Not a frightening obsession that seems to be a common denotation of the word. It's just when I wasn't with her the aching need to see her consumed my entire being. At night I pined for her, wondering how wonderful it would be to have her here all the time. I would never sleep with her here, just tend to her. I know it seems slightly creepy, but I wish to watch over her. When I speak to her I feel relief like no other and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Still I always wonder why she had been on the street in the first place, not that I wasn't grateful to have met her, just curious. So I just went on impulse one day and brought up the subject. To my dismay, it brought her back into her trance in which I found her originally. Obviously her past was the key to her emotionless state. She pondered telling me for a moment before saying "I'll tell you, because you're mine, and I'm yours"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 6

Titled: Her Flash back

FLASH BACK~ (3rd person)

Hiyono was being beat…again. _It's not my fault._ Was all that entered her thoughts during these times. Between sobs the occasional word slipped out.

"W-why?"

It was small, quite, and muffled but it was heard. Unfortunately by the man (her father) kicking her.

"Why! I cannot believe you just spoke that!!" He ranted kicking her harder now "why do you think! You little shit! You killed her!"

_It's not my fault. _But she said no more, this would only aggravate him. When he was done for the night he took one disgusted look at her then spit. Her step mother only laughing, and soon following after. Hiyono did not dare move, she just lay on the floor until her brother came as usual, to help her to their room. Hiyono still crying, though not as hard, sat by his side until she was quite. He rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"It's ok now, Shh, It's over" he chided gently

"I-I'm s-sorry… all m-my fault" she stuttered, trying her best at full words and sentences.

"No. It is not." He said sternly but still in a comforting way "mom died giving birth to you because she loved you. No one would sacrifice their life for something they didn't care about. It's not the human way." She didn't respond she looked at her hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Come" he said after a short silence "slap in my bed tonight" he crawled on a twin bed and patted the spot next to him "its better then the floor, right?" she did as he said. She only got to sleep in his sometimes, on account of her father would come in to tuck him in. then wait till he fell asleep, Hiyono not wanting to wake him did not join him. Her father had not been drunk or high of anything. He was completely sober, he only hated her. He loved Onii-san though. He didn't kill her. Onii-san repeatedly hounded her about how it wasn't her fault mother died giving birth to her. That was the only thing that got her through the rough beatings she got on a regular schedule. Once dead, father found a new wife a couple years later, she was mean and didn't treat anyone well, she was a spoiled bitch, who married father for money. She could remove her mask when it came to Hiyono though, making her do all sorts of ridiculous tasks. Hiyono constantly reminded herself that it was a little bit like "Cinderella" and that she would find a prince someday. But it never happened; it was the same horrible rut every day. Nothing changed. She felt blessed because of her brother, he always took care of her, helped her with chores when no one was there, brought her food when she didn't get any (which was almost every day), and most of all comforted her all the time. She had no idea what she would do without him, until she got the chance. Her brother suffered from a blood cancer called leukemia, and was rushed to the hospital one day. They all knew it was a death sentence, without a cure. On his death bed she was allowed in even if the distaste for that idea was colorfully expressed on both parents' faces.

"No! You can't leave! I'll miss you! What am I supposed to do now? I can't handle it!" she was breaking down now, all the nurses watched with troubled faces, they couldn't do a thing. "I'll miss you" she whispered. Then just so loud enough so only she could hear he said "I wont" her breath hitched in her throat "no one loves you Hiyono, you are cursed to live without love or compassion. Loveless." She stared with huge eyes. _No…this cant be true. _"Onii-san…?" she started but was cut off

"Don't call me that!" he said roughly all the kindness and gentleness she ever knew gone.

"There is no way filth like you are even closely related to anyone. Let alone me" she stared with shock, this had to be some sick disgusting joke. Any moment now he would lean over and hug her like always, but it never happened. He just stared at her with those same cold hatful eyes that looked didn't look at her but at what she had done. A monster that 'killed her'

"B-but you said" cut off again

"Said what? That mother loved you and gave her life for you? What a bunch of bull shit! Do you think she had a choice? She couldn't very well turn back time and not get pregnant! She never GAVE you life, you TOOK it." She couldn't say anything, he was right and they both knew it. "I hate you Hiyono…"

With that said the heart monitor went from a steady beeping to a long high pitched scream. All the nurses rushed into the room trying to remove the family, her father fought to stay in the room and demanded he know what was happening, Hiyono, dumbstruck, only stood there soaking it in, everything accruing around her was moving in slow motion, but she didn't move at all. The only thing slower than slow is stillness. It over took her entire body and heart until nothing was there. An empty vessel yes, but anything else was impossible. Soon after his death her beatings slowly got more intense. There was a lot more force, rage, and frustration centering in the blows that her small figure took. She never let out one cry, not one sound, also she never though 'It's not my fault' again. Soon it was too much to take; her father took his own life, in a feeble attempt at savior. She felt a small tug of sadness enter her shell, she couldn't understand why; he did not disserve such acknowledgment, especially not positive acknowledgement. She no longer took the time to address herself as human. She would think constantly things like 'humans are so pathetic' or 'humans tend to think like that' as if she herself was not a human. After her fathers funeral, the step mother had what she wanted and quickly disposed of Hiyono, took her in the car and drove for miles before stopping and dumping her off in an unknown area, and left. The step mother told all the relatives that she had run away and was probably dead by now. So they did not file a missing persons report.

Hiyono, now living on the streets, thought nothing of it. It was already too late. She was already unloved there, what's the difference in being unloved here. Unloved. Loveless.

END FLASH BACK~

JOURNAL ENTRY 7

Titled: Stay With Me

After hearing the entire story, I felt the hatred for humans grow, if that was even possible, I needed to let her know that she was loved now. I loved her with every fiber of my being. My love for her was the equivalent of my hate for normal humans. So I informed the nurses at the home that she would stay with me for a night. After some thought they agreed with me, of course, and we were on our way. I could tell that Hiyono was excited, as was I. I could have her for an entire night, just the two of us. We did as we normally did with our time together, talked and played, I fed her the best meal I have ever cooked, and all too quickly, it was night. I would have her stay in my bed. When I told her this a light blush sprinkled her pale face. That I enjoyed. But I had to tell her and tell her fast. She was falling asleep in my bed when I got in. As not to startle her I slowly snaked my arms around her, trapping her in a tight cage like hug. Despite my efforts she jumped and tensed up, but relaxed soon after. When I was sure she was calm I buried my face between her shoulder and jaw line, inhaling the scent of her neck. I could feel her blush a crimson red, up to her ears. I chuckled at her reaction

"Are you perhaps embarrassed?" I inquired but before she could falsely deny this obvious fact, I made a line of warn kisses down her throat, she shivered and was paralyzed.

"You know even if you don't believe me, I love you" she quickly came back to reality.

"I-I love y" I cut her off

"No! Not like a family" she froze, coming to the realization that I was very serious

"Let me finish, baka" she added at the end "I LOVE you too" she put emphasis on the word to make it clear that their feelings were mutual.

"Good because then this would be awkward" I said "Wha" she started before understanding. I flipped her over so that she was pressed into the mattress and kissed her. Finally, they both knew and understood. The feeling was new to both of them, but he could get used to it. When I pulled away, she grabbed onto is sleeves and kept me in place, I understood that motion, but for the first time could not give her what she wanted.

"No. I'm sorry I'm oh too willing, but you are too young." She pouted, this made me smile. "How about this…" I pulled out a ring on a chain and sitting them both up straight; put it on over her neck. It took her a little while to wrap her mind around it, but she got it. I had put a wedding ring on a chain, so I wouldn't get in trouble with the nurses. She looked up at me with emotions, actual emotions in her eyes. It overwhelmed me. Her stoic, emotionless eyes were haunting and memorable, but her emotion filled eyes were enough to make anyone stop in their tracks and stare. They were mesmerizing. I almost for got what I was going to say.

"When you turn of age, will you marry me?" she leapt on me and nodded vigorously. She crawled into my hug again, but this time fell asleep. I did not, like I had wished for earlier, I watched her all night, petting her hair out of her face like I would never see her again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

JOURNAL ENTRY 8

Titled: I'm Sorry, I Would Have Never Known

When we got back to the home Hiyono was giving of a love aura. I didn't even know she was capable of. A nice change compared to her usual hate aura. I felt semi proud of myself for causing this sudden drastic change.

She skipped to her room to leave her things (not that there was that much). During that time period, I informed the nurses of my plan to let Hiyono stay with me, but not be related like family. They put up quite a fight, expressing their concerns, and such. But I was not about to change my mind, or my future plan. I worked them down to a maybe, but we both knew that I had won. I went home after my visit, and planned everything out. But someone broke my train of thoughts by knocking on the door. Who ever it is, I'll kill them for breaking my thoughts. But it was the opposite. He is going to kill me. I can see and feel the sureness radiating off of him. I will die soon. But my last words will not be 'I hate you Hiyono' they will be 'I love you, Hiyono'…Siyonara.

I Love You, an will be watching over you,

Mizushiro Yaiba

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

xXEMOtionlessXx: Whew! That took awhile, look! It's long this time! You weren't expecting that were you?!?! Oh, and yea I'll tell you before hand, yes I know its sick, but I LOVE to put my favorite characters through hell. And make them feel anguish. REVIEW PLEASE! They make me happy despite my Pseudonym. Please? I'll write faster…


	9. Cliches and puns

_Before anything else, I want to dedicate the rest of this story to my friend I only knew for a short while, He died at the age fourteen, by getting hit by a car. This is for you __Martine_.

Authors Note: Well, I am just a horrible person. I sincerely apologize for the absence. Want to listen to why? Of course not, my excuses are only bothersome any who. It might not be as good as normal, but bear with me.

GSB: Uguu~ I still don't own Spiral, honestly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ayumu's POV

The sound of my feet softly patting the ground as I walked on filled my head like a soothing lullaby. The knowledge I had just acquired rummaged in my head, refusing to silence itself. Images that my self conscious developed via the words etched into my memory.

"_I Love You, and will be watching over you,_

_Mizushiro Yaiba"_

The words echoed repeatedly, just like the hum of my footsteps. I calmed myself so that my thoughts could be ordered into some form of decipherable sense. Slowing my pace to a leisurely stroll, rather than a tense speed walking aura of rage, taking longer would give me time in order to face Hiyono.

_They were in love…_

Although 'were' was the key word here, I clutched the notebook to my chest like it might just dissolve within my grasp. Maybe it was all a dream, and I had passed out when Hiyono had hit me. But the sound of cars passing and the bounce of my steps crushed this slant of light. Both God and The devil are (Or used to be) in love with Hiyono Yuizaki. Frightening realization when I think about it in actuality, that girl could have the world, literally.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hesitantly I reached for the door knob, the metal stung my fingers with anticipation. Slowly I inched the door open and looked through the crack I had created. As if on cue, Hiyono burst out from behind a wall,

"Narumi-san!!"

Remembrance washed over my entire being, what lie had Madoka told her?

"I had no idea, Narumi-san! I was so worried, it must be horrible!"

"What might be so horrible exactly, may I ask?"

"You do not need to hide it anymore; I know you are in debt to the Yazuka*."

At that point Madoka appeared behind Hiyono standing triumphantly giving me a moronic thumbs up to assure me she had taken care of it. If it had been anyone else other than Hiyono, we would have been sunk. Loosing myself in the idiocy, I had completely forgotten that I was holding the journal in my arms, and it also did not occur to me that Hiyono might just recognize it.

My eyes were still on Madoka when the once loud words of worry admitted from Hiyono quickly melted into silence. I was immediately aware of the spontaneous change in atmosphere. The silence was deafeningly loud. I moved my view to get a look at Hiyono's face. Her eyes were no longer on me, but on the book. Her now cold and indifferent glare ran along the spine of the book, over the cover, and down the end of the journal where the crumpled, obviously written on pages, could barely be seen under the leather binding. Her gaze enveloped and devoured every aspect of the journal, like when cramming for a test. I looked down at the book myself, as if I hadn't the slightest inkling what could be the matter.

Returning my stare to Hiyono, her eyes were now locked on mine. Not faltering under my intimidating gaze, more so intimidating me. These were the infamous eyes in which were referred to in the journal. There was no mistaking it, they were stoic, indifferent, cold, nonchalant, and ultimately… The most terrifying and enchanting thing I had ever seen. Her eye contact provoked a tremble from my core. It filled the room like water, smothering me with no hope of escape.

A searing arrow of guilt speared my chest striking the heart that yearned for the one who fired it. She opened her mouth to form words, and I froze now in a cold sweat, my hearts momentum increasing substantially. Time froze when the first syllable left her lips; I caught my breath, albeit keeping a cool disposition.

"Where did you get that?" She said calmly, although the pent up anger behind the words was evident.

Unable to retort, I stayed silent.

"I said WHERE did you get that, Narumi!?" This time around the anger was beginning to surface.

"…"

"Narumi, I know very well that you are not _stupid,_" She hissed, poison lacing her tone menacingly "Now where in the fucking hell did you get that!?"

Her rarely used profanity hung in the air like a knife. Madoka stood in the background attempting to fade into the shadows, she looked shaken, and it was understandable. I couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I used police information, to help in locating your previous orphanage. They gave me this." My voice was calm and collected like I had intended. I was trying to feign indifference, in other words act normal.

Hiyono jerked back slightly at my tone, livid tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"That is his. That is mine." She stumbled over the words like she did not know how to form it in a functional sentence.

"That is _ours._" This time stated with certainty.

The most I could do to respond was stare at her. Let her know that I was listening, but that I was already aware. She mimicked my actions, staring straight back, and held out her hands. Wordlessly demanding the return of her possession, there was no point in resisting. I moved it away from my chest; I hadn't realized that I was gripping it so tightly until I glanced at my hands. The skin was pulled snuggly over my bones, making them appear white; I ripped my clutch open, dropping the book to her hands with a soft plop. The ache from my grasp still lingering in my joints as my hands floated in the air where I had held out the book.

Once she had obtained the object, Hiyono bolted out the door, slamming the door loudly, making her fury unmistakable.

I stood, paralyzed where I stood. My position unchanging, hands hanging limply in the air like dead flowers, staring at the empty space Hiyono once occupied. It took a moment to regain my senses.

I whirled around about to chase after her, getting as far as to put my hand on the knob before Madoka grabbed my shoulder, halting my movements.

"Wait." She said

I did not turn around when I spoke. "Madoka, she is unstable right now. I can't just allow her to go out into society like that."

"This is your fault in the first place, Ayumu. I don't believe you are exactly the right person to go after her."

"Do you expect me to let her go!?" My voice was rising in volume with each word, imitating a crescendo.

Madoka stood mutely, taking in my words slowly. I was right, and she knew it. I tore from her grip, flinging open the door, only to hear half of my name before the door cut Madoka off. I sprinted out of my apartment complex and down the road. I couldn't even begin to know where she had gone. I ran anyway, throwing caution to the wind.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiyono's POV

I could feel the ribbons that tie my hair in braids, fall off the strands. First left, then right, although the hair felt lighter, my scald still remembered the mold of the style. I ran past where they lay, without bothering to pick them up. The tears in which I tried so hard to restrain streaked my face in careful lines. A stitch in my side began to form with the combined effort of running and crying.

I collapsed on a bench oh so conveniently placed close by, and as the pun should follow, just outside a convenience store. The bench sat under a street lamp, overlooking a small park, like a scene from a Broadway play. I shrank back, pulling my knees snuggly to my chest, finally breaking down. Sitting fetal position, protecting the journal with my chest, I sobbed into my body. Light rain began to sprinkle over the grass and pavement, barely making any noise. It quickly enveloped into heavy, buckets of water pouring from the sky. Roaring loudly as it fell over and around me. The sound was only magnified with the echo of the alleys, and drum of cars. The precipitation played a melancholy yet relaxing melody. Washing relief over my spine as it soaked my clothes. Finally lifting my head, I watched the rain fall with rhythm.

"Yo! Braided hair girl, eh? Wait no braids…"

A voice cut through the sad song of the rain, squinting through the rain, I could barely make out a silhouette if a young boy. My eyes widened with disbelief once I placed a voice to a face. I don't know who I expected, but it wasn't him.

"Hizumi-San?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hizumi's POV

Despite the first impression of this store, they had an incredible varied selection. I looked over the display of drinks standing before me in a long refrigerated isle. Snatching the most noticeable beverages, I slipped them into my bag, not feeling the need to stand in the line with a "1 hour wait from this point" sign half way through the middle. I exited the store in a stealthy fashion, not getting caught, of course.

Standing under the shelter that the store provided, I looked at the sky, and around the area taking the rainy scene in, every thing was soaked.

_Damn. I knew I should have taken an umbrella. Oh, well… _

I walked out into the rain casually, heading towards a street lamp so I could get a better look through the rain. Once close enough, a bench came into view though it no concern of mine until I caught a glance of a petite, brown hair girl, gazing out at the rain. I placed a hand over my eyes as if trying to se a long distance away. Once I could visibly see through the curtain of rain and confirm my suspicions, I spoke.

"Yo! Braided hair girl," noticing the lack of braids I added "eh? Wait no braids…" seamlessly into my greeting.

I saw her turn around, but couldn't place any expressions due to the distance. Probably surprise…

"Hizumi-San?" Yep, surprise.

The sound of my name in her voice made me shiver. I strode up behind her she had turned back around, attempting a more comfortable position in order to talk to me. So I did the honors, leaning over her as she looked up with the back of the bench as a support for her head. When I got a good look at her face, she had obviously been crying, **a lot.**

_Ayumu, I'll kick your ass _

"Crying much?" I inquired bluntly.

At this she looked away, her eyes glazed over with rekindled unshed tears. Reaching into my bag I pulled out one of the stolen drinks. Taking a quick glance at the can, it was labeled, 'Strawberry Milk Soda' with a questioning look I placed it on her forehead, and took a seat next to her. Hiyono looked at the drink, obviously pleased with the coincidence. I pulled out the other drink, this one labeled, 'Milk Tea'…

We both sat silently sipping our drinks. The only sound was that of the rain letting up, and our occasional sounds of drinking. I reluctantly broke the comfortable silence with the question we both knew had to come.

"So did Ayumu cheat on you or something?" I took a shot at humor, even if the words burned my tongue on the way out.

She looked appalled. "Ayu- I mean Narumi-San and I have no such relationship!" Hiyono seemed fluster as she continued her little rant about the basis of their friendship, sporadically slipping up and confessing her unrequited love, although she did a verily decent job of covering it up. She gave up midway, sighing in defeat.

"He just…" She hesitated "looked into something that should have never been known."

"Hmmm? Well I also know a person who has a tendency of looking into unnecessary information…" I looked at her accusingly. She avoided eye contact…

"Okay, okay. I know I am being a bit of a hypocrite. But, I told him specifically not to look into it… Sort of."

I watched on as Hiyono's shoulders began to quake and small crystal tears fell gradually one at a time onto her knees. Leaning over, I enclosed her in a hug; she became rigid at first, but then softened. She formed perfectly in my arms. Familiarity rang through my veins.

_Déjà vu _

After a moment or so, Hiyono pulled away, and hesitantly I let her. With her posture corrected and with the rain just barely sprinkling, I could take in her entire appearance. Her hair was down, every part of her was soaked through due to the rain, and sitting in her arms was a hazily memorable journal.

"What's that?" I said gesturing my head towards the book.

"Ummm, what not to look into…"

So this was the object that pitted Hiyono and Ayumu against each other. I broke from my thoughts as Hiyono began to look around anxiously. I did the same, looking from side to side in the exact manner she did. Then I asked why after she glared at me.

"What might have worked you up all of a sudden?"

"Do you happen to know the time? I have to go find a place to stay; I can't go back after the scene I caused…"

I stood to my feet and made my way in front of Hiyono, she watched perceptibly confused. Bowing like a gentleman,

"Would you perhaps be found of the idea 'staying at my home'?" I requested "Madam."

Hiyono sat dumbfounded, boring at me with a look of suspicion; however, she took my hand while standing and responded,

"Why thank you, sir. You have my gratitude; I am forever in your debt."

Glad that she decided to cheer up and play, I beamed enormously.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ayumu's POV

Breath escaped my mouth in loud much needed gasps. My body was trying desperately to replenish my oxygen deficient lungs. I leaned down, hands on knees, basically standing unconscious.

I had run_ everywhere. _Whether it was a place she went often, a place I suspected she might go, or a place I just so happen to pass between intervals. Evidently, logical thinking fails when looking for someone illogical. There went my most powerful asset.

When my breathing pattern returned to its customary tempo, I closed my eyes, lifting my head I deliberately swung my head back more than required, in order to sweep the hair from my face and somehow dry my drenched locks from that incredible squall.

I opened my eyes slowly and froze outright. Hiyono sat on a bench next to Hizumi a couple yards away. They were not yet aware of my presence, but I had suddenly found her! I just nearly collapsed with relief, putting a hand to my chest I let out a long content sigh. Once the intense relived sensation subsided, I redirected my gaze to Hizumi, which then transformed into a glare.

Hizumi would never notice, and Hiyono would be too dense to recognize it. But, I can distinguish such an ogle. Hizumi gawked at her, practically drooling at her feet. He was utterly in love with her.

I physically felt a light bulb flicker on in my mind. How could I have missed that? If Yaiba had been in love with her, no doubt his _clone_ would feel precisely the same way. This had occurred with Aniki* and myself. Whatever I liked, he liked. Whatever I hated, he hated. What I loved, he loved. It's no different with Yaiba and Hizumi.

Whatever Yaiba likes, Hizumi likes. Whatever Yaiba hates, Hizumi hates. What Yaiba loves, Hizumi loves. _Whoever Yaiba loves, Hizumi loves…_

"_I Love You, and will be watching over you,_

_Mizushiro Yaiba"_

Also the time on the roof when Hiyono was absent, Hizumi had come that time; I had thought it was strange…

"'_Isn't she your girl friend?'_

'_No, she's not.' I simply stated my voice never betraying me._

_He perked up, 'really?'"_

I felt my eyes widen significantly, adrenalin shot through my veins, muscles, and skin like poison. I locked my eyes on the figures standing and beginning to descend. I dashed through the park that was in my path, I was there instantaneously. Seizing her wrist in my clutch, I made certain she knew I was there. Her whirling movement and surprised expression confirmed that.

"Narumi-San!" She yelped

I did not let go, and I wasn't about to. I looked up at her; my eyes must have been threatening because she ripped her arm back, to no prevail. At this point Hizumi stepped in, chopping at my hand. Instinctively, I let go. I stood my ground.

"Hiyono! What the hell!? Do you know how much I went through to find you?!" Rage flared up in my tone. Worry and antagonism dripped off each word. I could hardly hear or see anything anymore; my body was dangerously close to melt down. Darkness was swimming around my being, threatening to suffocate me. What had she done to me? Emotions weren't my specialty. Feelings only clouded judgment. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry out. But, over all I wanted to cackle like a mad man at the irony staring me in the face.

I, Ayumu Narumi, was in love.

If a warrior knew when they were beat, why not a God? My senses came flooding back, helping me catch what was being said,

"Hiyono, lets go…" Hizumi whispered

"Y-yeah"

_No, wait._

Footstep began to form, as Hizumi took Hiyono's hand towing her away.

_Wait._

_Wait!_

_WAIT!_

"HIYONO!"

She peeked over her shoulder, clearly curious, but extremely uncertain. As the cliché would tie in, she had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Or in this case a God. She continued to look, letting me know she was listening.

"I love you…." I mumbled

"What?"

"I Said I Love You!!" This time was clearly perceptible…

Hiyono's face flushed with embarrassment. Hizumi's flushed with anger. They stared at me like I had grown some revolting, mutilated second head.

"So… Please, just come back." I said gently, currently extremely fascinated with the right side of the park rather than her eyes. I stole a glance in their direction.

Hiyono began to take a step towards me, but Hizumi caught her arm and whispered something in her ear. It was barely audible to my ears, but audible enough.

"You two need some space. Trust me."

Hiyono looked at him questionably, but nodded and began to walk away. She turned to look back frequently, tripping and stumbling every single time. I stared helplessly after them; once no longer visible I dropped to the ground, and sat emotionlessly by myself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiyono's POV

I could feel my legs moving, but my mind was totally somewhere else. Narumi's words played continuously like a broken record in my head. Even if it probably wasn't possible, I couldn't help wondering if Narumi had ever felt like this? Having significant words burned into your skull.

"_I Said I Love You!!"_

I blushed. Vibrantly.

_No! I am supposed to be upset with him. He dug through my past, even though he knew I would be unhappy!_

Sighing, I gave up. The fire just would not ignite. I wanted to be mad! I wanted to be furious! I wanted to hate him! But, who am I kidding. I smirked and snorted darkly,

_Even I don't believe it._

Narumi had absolute ownership of my heart. Everyone knew too. I followed him like a lost puppy, I did anything for him, and I put tracking devices on him. Nevertheless, these were innocent gestures of a maiden in love. Any girl would track her love right?

"Were here."

Hizumi's voice brought me back to reality. I hadn't noticed that we walked so far already, and I felt slightly bad about not striking conversation on the way. I was going to thank him once again for his kindness. But, I was caught dead in my tracks.

What stood before me was a moderately large house, with a front gate and a western air to it. The house had obviously been beautiful in its youth. Some of the paint was chipping, but it was still a gorgeous home. There was a garden in the front, and no welcome mat, because "No idiot human is welcome anywhere near here" of course. On a regular basis, none of this would have caused me to think twice, I it hadn't been that I had visited this exact home before, years ago with Yaiba.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I lay on the bed that had always been here, and stared at the ceiling that had not aged a day in my opinion. Rolling on my side, I clasped the book to my chest, hoping maybe it would absorb me and let me live in that time forever.

"_I Said I Love You!!" _

I loosened my grip.

"Yo! Hiyono, you can change into these," Hizumi tossed me a large button down men's pajama shirt with a pair of smaller boxers. Which he swears has never been used. "I'll take care of your uniform so you can have it for school tomorrow."

I began to strip off my clothes, taking a look at the mirror as I did so. Not that I'm a narcissus or anything. I just wanted to compare the old me with the new me. The me now was much happier, with a bright face and a full body rather than the sunken face and skeletal body I had once possessed. This filled me with joy.

I walked out into the kitchen where Hizumi stood, not particularly doing anything. I handed him my damp uniform, folded neatly, with a leather binding journal to top it off. He took it all but looked puzzled.

"Isn't this 'what not to look into'?" he questioned

"It's practically yours anyway," now he stood looking perplexed "I'm going to bed, today was _exhausting_!" I skipped to the bedroom that was temporarily my room, hearing Hizumi call out bewildered,

"What is the code!?" Followed by a sigh of exasperation

Again, I lay on the bed. I held out my hand in the air, straight enough so that it was comfortable, just hanging there. I closed my eyes and felt a brush of cool air brush my palm then my lips. I smiled and dropped my hand next to me as if I were holding someone's hand, and drifted to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once more, I felt something brush my lips. Although this time it was warm rather than cool, and this time it was supported by kinetic force. My eyes shot open, only to see Hizumi hovering above me, I placed my hands on his chest to keep his face at a farther distance. I stared at him astounded.

"I… Read the journal."

I continued to stare, keeping my arms ridged.

"I knew there was a reason I was so attracted to you!" He exploded "I've already loved you, technically."

"I don't feel you are the same" I finally said, my voice trembling…

"But, we are. We are clones, closer than identical twins, I practically have his memories, and, I love you as well"

I let my arms go limp, and he took this as permission to continue with his assault. I almost let him, too. He felt like Yaiba, spoke like Yaiba, and generally _was _Yaiba. It wasn't right. I pushed him away once again, this time I spoke first.

"Hizumi, I would only be using you…"

"That's okay," He placed a gentle hand to my face "We can deal-" I cut him off.

Placing my hand over his, I responded.

"No, we can't. My time with Yaiba was over before it began. Yaiba is Yaiba. Hizumi is Hizumi."

Hizumi backed away willingly this time. I sat up next to him, pulling him into a friendly hug. I whispered the only thing that made sense to me,

"I am in love with Ayumu Narumi."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's term learning time!

"_This had occurred with Aniki* and myself."_

**Aniki is an honorific for 'older brother' like 'onii-san' or 'nii-san' but, it is much more respectful. It is generally how Narumi addresses his brother, in the manga at least.**

"_I know you are in debt to the Yazuka*."_

**The Yakuza are basically the Japanese mafia. They lend out money, and maim you if you don't pay off your debt. If you have read "****Hayate the combat butler****" then you know. (I do not own Hayate the combat butler.)**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

xXEMOtionlessXx: Soooo, I changed the format a little and worked on the little details that I seem to have screwed up on in the past. I may have restated some information, or twisted the plot since I hadn't written in so long. Forgive me. Please review I will love you all forever! "Let's get wrecked on pop tarts and sex, and see the Taji Mahal" look that song up. All of you. The quote of the week is:

"So long my jewel in crested face eating monkey, try not to be so much of a sociopath."

I felt that was necessary.


End file.
